62 ans après te revoilà mon amour
by seves50
Summary: une grosse surprise attend bella 62 ans après le drame l'ayant persuadé de ne plus rien attendre dans la vie.petit os mettant en scene la vie de bella si edward n'était jamais revenue enfin presque...


**Point de vue de Bella**

C'était un matin pluvieux parmi d'autres matins pluvieux, comme presque chaque jour à Forks.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 13 septembre 2067, m'affichant 80 ans au compteur.

Je n'ai jamais aimé mon anniversaire, les souhaits, les cadeaux, ce n'était pas moi.

Pour moi c'était un jour comme les autres.

Mais depuis un certain 13 septembre, il y a toujours eu un _avant _et un _après_.

Il y a 62 ans jours pour jours, lors d'une fête organisée par Alice en l'honneur de mon 18ème anniversaire,

C'était produit l'accident qui avait provoqué ce virage à 180° de ma vie.

A cause de ça, _il_ avait décidé de me quitter, l'homme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer m'a quitté.

Après plusieurs mois de désespoir pur, je m'étais résignée à faire ce que tout le monde attendait de moi,

_Survivre._

Sans lui Au départ, c'était hors de question. Mais un ami m'a ramené sur le chemin de la vie

Et s'en était suivi.

J'ai fait des études à la prestigieuse université de Dartmouth,

J'ai un épousé un homme célèbre, mort il y a des années,

J'ai eu des enfants merveilleux, partis vivre leurs vies ailleurs.

Même si je fus trop heureuse de tout ça, je ne cesse de regretter la vie que j'aurai pu mener avec lui.

A laquelle je n'ai été que trop brutalement arrachée.

Arrachée à ma seconde famille, à l'amour de ma vie, par lui-même.

Pour revenir dans le présent, j'exécutais mes tâches du jour, à commencer par sortir faire des courses.

Après m'être préparée, je m'emmitouflais dans un ciré, hé oui l'hiver arrivait tôt cette année,

M'armais de mon panier

Et cheminait vers le centre commercial, proche de chez moi.

J'étais revenue habiter la maison qui fut celle du chef Swan, il y a bien longtemps.

Ce dernier repose dans le cimetière, où je passe de temps en temps.

Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque, âgé de 64 ans, un après-midi d'été.

Et ma chère mère, Renée, est toujours en Floride, aux côtés de Phil.

Elle s'est endormie pour ne plus se réveiller, âgée de 92 ans.

Je commençais avec le rayon des légumes et je me fis une petite place devant l'étalage

Commençant de sélectionner les heureux élus.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années tendit la main devant moi pour se servir, je la laissais faire attendant mon tour

Mais sa main resta en suspens. Je levais la tête à mon tour pour suivre son regard

Et là, sur la seconde précise

Je restais aussi coite que la femme à mes côtés.

Encore une hallucination, où encore une fois,

_Il_ se tenait là de l'autre côté du rayon.

_Il _arborait son légendaire sourire en coin

Son visage toujours aussi parfait, ses yeux or en fusion,

Ses cheveux si bien dérangés,

Comment pouvait-on perdre la tête de façon si agréable ?

Allons Isabella Rockfeller ! Reprends-toi !

Je fermais les yeux une seconde

Puis quand je les rouvrais,

_il_ avait disparu.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que son illusion ne m'était plus apparue

Si ça m'avait fait plaisir, j'étais bouleversée par la vue soudaine de sa perfection.

Je fis un rapide tour dans les rayons, passait la caisse

Et retournait chez moi, l'esprit toujours occupé par Edw… cette vision.

Je déposais mes provisions quand on sonna à la porte.

Une seconde seulement, je nourris l'espoir fou qu'il s'agisse de cette illusion.

Isabella je t'ai déjà dit de te reprendre !

Me questionnant sur l'identité du visiteur, je me dirigeais dans l'entrée et ouvris.

_Il_ était là, sur le perron, me dévisageant intensément de son merveilleux regard doré.

S'en est fait ! Je suis officiellement devenue une vieille folle !

«** Je ne rêve pas ? C'est bien toi ?** »

_Il_ semblait ému, ses si belles lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Cette illusion était encore là, j'allais essayer de la toucher.

Je levais une main tremblante d'émotion,

Et la déposais sur sa joue froide, toujours aussi douce, ce merveilleux toucher incomparable.

_Il _ferma les yeux et appuya doucement son visage dans ma main

C'était vraiment lui !

_Il _respira ma main, les yeux toujours fermés,

Et sourit béatement

« **Tu es toujours la même ma Bella** »

J'avais presque oublié la douceur de sa voix

Ces douces notes graves

Qui m'avaient si souvent évoqué un ténor.

Sa façon de prononcer mon nom n'appartenait qu'à lui.

« **Avec des rides en plus »**, répondis-je en souriant. »

_Il _avait rouvert ses yeux pour les plonger dans les miens

Affichant un air plus sérieux, que je n'avais jamais su déchiffrer.

**« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu resteras toujours la plus belle créature de mon univers **»

« **Tu es toujours aussi beau Edward.** »

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus prononcé son nom,

Tant d'années que je m'étais même interdit de penser ce nom.

J'étais tellement émue, je vacillais d'un pas de côté.

Immédiatement, _il _prit ma taille.

« **Tu veux bien me laisser rentrer afin que nous discutions de certaines choses ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **Bien sûr, entre**. »

_Il _referma la porte et, sans lâcher ma taille, il m'accompagna dans le salon

Nous nous assîmes.

S'il lâcha ma taille, ce fut pour emprisonner tendrement mes mains dans les siennes.

Son regard posé sur moi était étonnement doux, tendre… amoureux ?

J'en jurerai !

C'était impossible !

J'inspirai laborieusement, un éclair d'inquiétude traversa son visage.

Il lâcha mes mains pour disparaître et revenir une seconde plus tard

Avec un verre d'eau qu'il me tendit.

« **Merci. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était rien **»

Il me regarda tendrement, prenant soin de ne pas m'éblouir cette fois.

Puis son regard parcourut rapidement mon salon pour se poser sur la cheminée.

Il se leva et alla se poster devant la cheminée

Commençant de détailler chaque photos.

« **Peux tu me raconter ta vie je t'en prie ? Depuis le moment où j'en suis sorti…** »

Une réelle douleur suintait de ces paroles,

J'en déduis qu'il prenait soin de ne pas me montrer son visage pour me cacher son émotion.

Je m'approchai de lui, pris son bras comme pour m'y appuyer

Mais lui comme moi savions que c'était un geste de réconfort.

J'eus la délicatesse de ne pas regarder son visage, non sans effort,

Puis désignait la première photo sur le côté.

« **Moi le jour de la remise des diplômes, à Dartmouth. Tu reconnais Charlie ?** »

J'ajoutais en riant :

« **Il était fier comme un paon ce jour-là !** »

Il sourit faiblement avant de dire :

« **Mais par contre, je ne reconnais pas ce type qui te tiens par la taille.** »

Il avait tenté de cacher ce ton qui résonnait comme une insulte à la mention « type ».

« **C'est lui qui est devenu mon mari ensuite…** »avouais-je comme s'il eût s'agit d'un crime envers l'État.

« **Il avait l'air d'être un type bien.** »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec intérêt puis demanda :

« **T'as-t-il rendue heureuse ?** »

J'acquiesçai

« **Oui **».

« **Bien.** »

Je passais à la photo de notre mariage et dis :

« **Le mariage donc...** »

« **Tu étais absolument splendide dans cette robe.** »

Il ne cachait pas son admiration.

Je souris en rougissant malgré moi, comme quand j'avais 17 ans, quand il me complimentait.

« **merci** »

Il me servit son sourire en coin.

Puis nous passâmes à la suivante,

Mon défunt mari, à côté de moi, tenant notre bébé dans les bras, à la clinique.

Point de vue de Edward

Je voyais toutes ces photos souvenir du passé de mon aimée

J'aurais tant voulu en faire partie

Mais le destin n'a pas voulu que j'acquière ce droit

La tenant par la taille maintenant je l'écoutais parler de son passé. Sa remise de diplôme, son mariage où j'aurais tellement voulu être celui qui serait sien, son accouchement où là encore j'aurais voulu être l'heureux papa, être à ses côtés pour ces moments uniques de sa vie.

Bella me racontât encore quelques photos, qui ont été prises à des moments clef de son existence, comme la venu au monde de ses descendants, un bon nombre quand même.

Mais au moment de me décrire une autre de ses photos. Je la sentis s'affaissait devant moi, mon amour, ma raison de vivre se sentait au plus mal, elle me faisait un malaise.

Je la pris donc dans mes bras et l'allongeait sur son grand canapé beige

Je la laisse quelques instants seule pour pouvoir lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Je reviens au près de mon ange, si beau malgré toutes ces années,

Je m'accroupis pour que nos deux têtes soient l'un à côté de l'autre.

La fis boire tout doucement comme une mère vers son nouveau né.

Elle semblait reprendre peu à peu des couleurs

j'attends patiemment qu'elle soit en état de me parler, en caressant ses magnifiques cheveux gris maintenant.

Nous restâmes comme cela pendant un moment, nos regards plongeaient l'un dans l'autre amoureusement.

Puis Bella, ma Bella, mon amour de toujours coupa ce moment en me disant:

« **Tu sais malgré ma vie bien rempli, il m'a manqué une seule chose et une chose que je voulais tellement, ton amour. Bien sûr j'aimais mon mari, mais mon seul vrai et unique amour c'est ****toi !** »

« J**e peux te dire que tu as toujours été dans mon cœur, tu es mon âme. Seulement je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir avec ma nature, je voulais que tu es une vie normale, une vie de femme accomplie, une vie remplie d'amour et d'enfants qui courent partout, une vie sans danger. Une vie que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir!** »

« **Malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit, moi je peux te dire que je l'aurais eu cette vie avec toi, certes je n'aurais peut être pas eu d'enfant, mais cela n'aurais rien changé à mes yeux, car tu aurais été près de moi, j'aurais tellement voulu vivre à tes côtés, mon amour**. »

Ces mots me touchaient au plus profond de moi. Mon cœur même mort ressentait tellement de peine. C'était une horreur, mais nous avions vécu et nous vivions toujours un amour impossible.

« **Je regrette, si tu savais comment je regrette que cela s'est passé comme çà, j'aurais tellement voulu passer l'éternité à tes côtés. Mais la vie que je pouvais t'offrir était remplit de dangers et de douleurs. Alors, même si dire cette phrase est dure pour moi. Mais j'ai pris la bonne décision pour nous. Maintenant je sais que tu as pu avoir la vie que une femme rêve d'avoir. Même si cette vie tu l'as passé sans moi.** »

Dire ces mots était tellement douloureux, mais elle comme moi savions que c'était la vérité.

Je fis un baiser sur ses joues détruites par le temps mais encore tellement belle pour moi, où des larmes coulaient.

Je pris donc mon pouce et les essuyaient. Tant de chagrin pour cet amour si fort qui nous unissait. Je savais que si je le pouvais, j'aurais pleuré aussi toutes les larmes de mon corps, cette amour que j'avais décidé de quitter. Mais maintenant s'en était fin, car je venais de la retrouver.

« **C'est fini mon ange, je te promets de rester maintenant, je serai à tes côtés pour toujours, je t'en fais le serment** ».

Elle me regarda avec ses magnifiques yeux marrons, ceux qui m'avais toujours fait rêver, ils n'avaient pas changé d'une seule teinte de couleur.

« **Plus pour très longtemps alors..**. »me répondit-elle

« **Non, s'il te plaît ne dit pas ça,** » répliquais-je avec chagrin.

Je ne voulais pas perdre mon amour, mon âme alors que je venais à peine de la retrouver après tant de longues années. Elle dut voir la tristesse que m'avais apporté ses paroles car elle me demanda :

« **Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît, je veux te sentir contre moi comme avant.** »

Comment résister à sa douce et merveilleuse voix qui me demandais une chose que je voulais aussi depuis tant de décennies. Je me levais donc et m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Elle mit sa tête contre mon torse comme avant, avant mon départ, avant que nos cœurs soit déchirés comme de vulgaires papiers.

« **C'est si bon de te sentir comme ça près de moi mon amour.** » lui dis-je

« **C'est comme ça que j'aurais voulu vivre ma vie, dans tes bras ,en sécurité. Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen et cela pour toujours.** »

« **Tu es toute ma vie et tu l'as toujours était malgré toutes ces années de séparation** ».

Et je fis quelque chose que je rêvais de faire depuis tellement d'années, je me penchais vers Bella, ma Bella et l'embrassa d'un baiser que je voulais remplit d'amour.

Une fois ce moment magique à mes yeux, terminer, je souris à Bella, elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse, puis au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis son souffle se calmer et être régulier, elle s'était endormie. Je me levais le plus délicatement possible. La pris dans mes bras aussi délicatement que possible, puis l'emmena dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Je pris place sur son vieux rocking-chair, celui qui avait berçait ces nuits d'enfant. Et je la regardais dormir.

Malgré tout ce que le temps a apporté sur son visage elle restait pour moi la plus belle créature que le monde n'est jamais portait sur cette terre.

Elle était ma Bella, mon amour de toujours, mon ange tombé du ciel, je l'avais laissé pour mieux la retrouver.

Le souffle de Bella dérailla en peu dans son sommeil je décidais de m'approcher d'elle, mis ma main sur son front et là sentis brûlante. Elle semblait légèrement agitée dans son sommeil pendant quelques instants. Je décidais de faire quelque chose qui peut être l'apaisera. Je me rapprochais de son oreille et lui soufflais

« **Dors mon amour, dors mon ange je te protège.** »

A peine avais-je fini de dire ma phrase que je sentis le cœur de Bella s'arrêter. Je ne l'entendais plus. Le plus beau son de mon existence venait de s'arrêter pour toujours emportait avec lui, ma vie mon éternité.

« **Je te rejoindrai bientôt mon amour attends-moi.** »

Point de vue de Alice

Edward avait quitté Bella pour son bien, disait-il.

Nous, évidemment nous étions contre, mais lui disait que nous avions déjà suffisamment semé le désordre dans sa vie.

il lui était apparu, brièvement, quelques fois, pour certains événements de sa vie, dans l'ombre.

Mais Bella était _la_ femme de sa vie, transformée en son amour perdu.

Elle était une fille pour Esmée et Carlisle, une sœur et une amie pour nous autres.

Rosalie s'en voudra toujours de ne pas s'être rapprochée de Bella plus tôt.

Nous avons perdu une sœur, une amie, _ma _meilleure amie.

La nuit où Bella est morte, Edward a réussi à m'appeler,

Mais juste ça, après avoir dit son nom, il n'y avait plus rien,

Rien à part la souffrance, le désespoir. Ce vide incontestable qu'elle avait laissé dans nos cœurs.

Les quelques heures après ce drame, Carlisle a réussi à ramener Edward à la maison.

Il était dévasté, il n'était plus lui, il n'était plus là.

Bella avait tout emporté de lui, avec elle au pays des anges.

J'avais décidé de rester auprès de lui, juste pour être là,car je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Nous avions toujours été proches, j'espérai que grâce à cela,il arriverai à libérer un peu de cette terrible souffrance qui le détruisait.

Il a senti mon désespoir, je me suis mise à pleurer, en le prenant contre moi

Il a craqué à son tour, éventré de chagrin.

Je pleurais Bella, et lui aussi.

Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait advenir de lui, quel sort il s'était réservé, et ce depuis des années.

Ses sanglots calmés, éreinté, il m'a expliqué qu'il lui était impossible de vivre sans elle.

Encore aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de lui reprocher quoique ce soit,

S'il arrivait malheur à mon Jasper, je le suivrai quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé, il m'a confié tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il lui était apparu,

Il m'a raconté en détail leurs retrouvailles, leur discussion... tout jusqu'à la toute fin.

Nous resterons inconsolables de ce drame.

Il ne nous reste que des photos, des vidéos des jours heureux.

Le piano dort désormais silencieusement sur son estrade dans le salon,

une fois Esmée s'est effondrée à côté en sanglotant qu'on lui rende ses enfants.

C'est d'ailleurs une des premières fois qu'elle m'accompagne sur leurs tombes, après tout, tout cela ne s'est déroulé qu'un an auparavant.

J'y passe très régulièrement, quelques fois accompagnée de Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie...

Mais nous ne les oublierons jamais, comme nous n'oublierons jamais ces horribles jours.

Edward est sorti de sa catatonie après qu'il se soit épanché sur ce qu'il ressentait,

Il errait comme un fantôme, mais venait tous nous parler, nous témoigner des marques d'affection.

Une part de nous-même n'a jamais cessé d'espérer qu'il tente de se relever du drame,

même si le soir de l'enterrement de Bella, nos illusions sont retombées.

Seuls Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper se sont sentit la force, ou la foi, appelez ça comme vous voudrez,d'aller rassembler les cendres d'Edward dans une urne,

Il avait mit fin à son supplice dans _leur _clairière.

J'avais eu une vision, qui heureusement, m'avait épargnée du pire.

J'aime à penser qu'ils sont heureux à présent, tous les deux, au pays des anges ensemble.

Comme ici, dans le petit cimetière de Forks, devant les deux tombes sur lesquelles nous sommes agenouillées Esmée et moi.

Nous avons placé les cendres d'Edward là où nous pensions qu'il serait le mieux

près de _sa _Bella, _Notre _Bella.

Esmée est encore écrasée de chagrin, mais elle relève la tête, elle se montre si forte et si courageuse.

Nous traversons une tempête, mais j'ai la certitude que plus tard nous retrouverons le sourire, que nous aurons d'autres frères et sœurs

J'ai d'ailleurs vu, de façon floue, mais certaine, deux nouveaux arrivant dans la famille,

Un vampire et une humaine ?

Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ces deux-là retiendront l'histoire d'Edward et Bella, devenue une légende.

Arrivées aux grilles du cimetière endormi, je regarde une dernière fois les deux stèles éclairées par la lumière du crépuscule:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_13.09.1987 – 20-09-2067_

_L'amour est uns fumée de soupir _

_Dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants_

_Comprimés, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes_

_William Shakespeare_

_et_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_19.01.2005 - 24-09-2067_

_Celui qui est immortel peut-il trouver sa raison de vivre ?_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la "date de naissance" d'Edward,

le 19 janvier 2005 fut le jours ou leurs destins se rencontrèrent,

pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

voilà un petit co-écrit avec RoxanneHaleCullens une écrivaine de talent


End file.
